Give Me Second Chance
by HanRuno Elfishy
Summary: Ga pandai bikin summary jadi langsung baca aja ya :3
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Give Me Second Chance**

**Pairing : YeWook, HenWook and other**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Typo (s), Abal, Gaje, OOC**

**Summary : Ga bisa bikin Summary. Jadi langsung baca aja :D #maksa**

Pagi ini seperti biasanya Ryeowook bangun lebih pagi dari para hyungdeulnya. Dia langsung menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan pagi untuk mereka semua yang tinggal di dorm. Itu semua sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setiap pagi. Walaupun member lain kadang juga menawarkan diri untuk menggantikannya , tapi dia selalu menolak dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan hyungdeul dan dongsaengnya yang dia sayangi.

Pagi ini dia hanya memasak nasi goreng spesial. Begitu sarapan buatannya selesai, dia langsung membangunkan hyungdeul dan dongsaengnya itu. Begitu mereka semua terbangun, mereka pun langsung sarapan bersama. Kehangatan inilah yang selalu dinikmati para member Super Junior tiap pagi.

Ditengah-tengah acara sarapan bersama itu, tiba-tiba handphone Ryeowook berbunyi. Ryeowook lalu meminta ijin untuk mengangkat telepon itu terlebih dahulu.

"Annyeong chagiya." sapa Ryeowook pada orang diseberang sana.

"Annyeong chagi, jeongmal bogoshipo." Ucap orang diseberang sana manja.

"Nado bogoshipo Henry Lau nan neun namjachingu." Kata Ryeowook menggoda namjachingunya.

"Hyung hari ini aku akan ke Korea, mungkin sampai di Korea siang. Emm bagaimana kalau nanti siang Hyung menjemputku di bandara lalu kita pergi berdua. Hyung ada waktu kan?"

"Hmm gimana ya?" Kata Ryeowook semakin menggoda.

"Hyung please.." rengek Henry pada Ryeowook.

"Ada kok chagiya. Ok nanti siang aku akan menjemputmu dan setelah itu kita pergi ke Sungai Han. Bagaimana?"

"Ne, hyung. Aku tunggu. Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae chagiya." Ucap Ryeowook lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya. Memikirkan percakapan itu membuat dia tersenyum sendiri.

**Yesung POV**

Pagi ini seperti biasa aku dan member lainnya sarapan bersama. Dan seperti biasa pula kami semua sarapan dengan masakan buatan Wookie-ah. Ah masakannya memang selalu enak menurutku lebih tepatnya spesial, mungkin menurut member lain juga. Tapi menurutku segalanya tentang Wookie sangat spesial untukku bukan hanya masakan buatannya saja karena sebenarnya sudah lama aku memperhatikannya. Tapii...

'Neoui ttatteuthan geu soni chagapge Chagapge shikeo isseul ttae'

Suara handphone Wookie berbunyi. Aku hafal betul dengan nada panggilan Wookie.

"Maaf hyung aku angkat telepon dulu." Ijinnya pada Teuki lalu meninggalkan meja makan. Aku jadi penasaran siapa yang meneleponnya sampai-sampai dia mengangkat telpon diluar dan lagi Wookie tersenyum setelah melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Padahal biasanya juga kalau ada telepon dia akan mengangkat telepon itu di hadapan kami. Karena penasaran aku pun pergi mengikutinya setelah berbohong ijin ke kamar mandi pada Teuki hyung.

Aku pun segera mengikuti Wookie dan bersembunyi dibalik pintu. Dari sini bisa kulihat dia begitu senang mendapat telepon itu. Aku jadi semakin penasaran. Kupertajam pendengaranku. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa dia begitu senang mengangkat telepon itu. Ternyata Henry, namjachingunya yang menelepon. Memang hanya aku yang tahu kalau Henry dan Wookie sudah berpacaran. Itupun karna aku yang memaksa Wookie memberi tahu kebenarannya. Kalau tidak aku paksa, mungkin aku juga tak akan tahu hubungan mereka, sama seperti member lain. Tunggu dulu, kalau aku tak salah dengar tadi Wookie-ah mau menjemput Henry nanti siang. Bukannya nanti siang dia sudah janji akan menemaniku ke WHYSTYLE? Apa dia mau membatalkan janjinya denganku dan lebih memilih pergi bertemu namjachingunya itu? Ah itu tidak mungkin, Wookie selalu menepati janjinya padaku. Tapi mengapa tadi aku mendengar Wookie menyanggupinya?

Kenapa aku merasakan sakit di dadaku ini? Apa aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu Wookie-ah?

**End Yesung POV**

Siang ini Ryeowook sudah berdandan rapi. Hari ini memang tidak ada jadwal untuknya. Makannya dia menyanggupi permintaan namjachingunya itu. Dia kembali melihat penampilannya lagi. Takut kalau penampilannya tidak memuaskan namja yang paling dia sayangi itu. Memang hubungan mereka baru 2 bulan, namun rasa sayang Ryewook pada Henry sudah sanagat mendalam.

Dari luar kamar, Yesung melihat itu dengan pandangan sayu. Dia kecewa pada Ryeowook yang telah memutuskan janji mereka berdua. Terlebih karena alasan Ryeowook yang membat hatinya begitu sakit.

Saat Ryeowook keluar dari kamar, dia kaget karna hyung yang paling dekat dengannya itu, Yesung, tengah menatapnya tajam. Dari matanya terlihat kekecewaan. Ryeowook yang merasa bersalah pun menundukkan kepalanya karena takut pada tatapan Yesung itu.

"Mianhae, hyung. Jeongmal mianhae." Hanya itu yang dpat Ryeowook ucapkan pada hyungnya itu sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Gwenchana, Wookie-ah." Ucap Yesung sambil berlalu setelah sebelumnya menepuk pundak Ryeowook untuk meyakinkannya.

'Gomawo hyung' batin Ryeowook, lalu pergi.

Diperjalanan menuju bandara, Ryeowook tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Disamping kemudinya dia sudah menyiapkan bunga sebuah hadiah untuk menyambut namja yang dia sayangi. Dia sudah membayangkan harinya yang akan menyenangkan karna namjachingunya itu sudah kembali datang ke Korea.

Namun tiba-tiba mobil di depan Ryeowook berhenti mendadak. Ryeowook pun secara reflek menghentikan mobilnya. Dilihatnya banyak orang berkerumun di jalan yang akan dilaluinya. Ryeowook menduga telah terjadi kecelakaan disana dan menyebabkan ada korban sehingga banyak orang berkerumun. Namun Ryeowook tak peduli. Pikirannya sekarang hanya tertuju pada namjachingunya. Ryeowook lalu melihat jamnya dan kaget karena dia sudah hampir telat. Kemudian dia turun dari mobilnya dan mencari taxi karena dia tak mungkin bisa melewati kerumunan itu dan lagi jika dia memutar balik yang ada Ryeowook akan sangat terlabat. Saat dia melihat bahwa di dekat kerumunan orang itu ada taxi dia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya dan menuju taxi itu berada.

Namun Ryeowook penasaran siapa yang menjadi korban kecelakaan itu. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat kakinya semakin mendekat kerumunan itu. Sebenarnya siapa korban kecelakaan itu?

$TBC$

**Annyeong :D ini fict pertamaku, jadi mohon kritiknya ya :3**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : YeWook, HenWook and other**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Warning: banyak typo(s) berserakan#daun kali.**

**Abal dan masih banyak kesalahan :D**

**Give Me Second Chance**

**Happy Read ^_^**

Setelah sampai di kerumunan itu, dia lau mencoba melihat korban kecelakaan itu. Degup jantungnya semakin tak menentu saat melihat tubuh seorang namja tergeletak kaku dengan darah yang tak hentinya mengalir. Ryeowook lalu mengamati sosok yang terbaring kaku itu, saat matanya tertuju pada tangan korban itu, jantung Ryeowook seakan berhenti. Pada tangan itu dilihatnya sebuah gelang melingar di tangan wanita itu, gelang bertulisan HenWook. Gelang yang pernah Ryeowook berikan pada namjachingunya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Ryeowook lalu menerobos kerumunan itu. Dia lalu membalikkan tubuh namja itu untuk memastikan. Dia berharap bahwa namja itu bukan namjachingunya. Namun sepertinya harapan itu haruslah Ryeowook kubur dalam-dalam. Karena setelah tubuh wanita itu Ryeowook balikkan, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa namja itu memanglah Henry, namjachingunya.

Tak terasa air mata Ryeowook sudah mengalir begitu deras. Dia benar-benar terpukul dengan kenyataan ini.

Tak lama setelah itu, ambulans datang dan membawa Henry dan Ryeowook yang memaksa untuk ikut dalam mobil ambulans itu.

Pikiran Ryeowook benar-benar kacau. Dalam mobil ambulans Ryeowook tak henti-hentinya menangis sambil terus menggenggam tangan Henry erat.

"Chagiya bangun... aku ada disini. Bukannya hari ini kita berjanji akan bertemu. Bangun chagiya. Hari ini kita harus kencan. Aku akan ajak kamu kemana pun kamu mau. Jadi cepat buka matamu chagiya." Ucap Ryeowook tanpa henti.

Namun sebenarnya semua yang dikatakan Ryeowook hanya untuk menghibur hatinya. Menghibur hatinya yang kosong. Dia tau bahwa namja dihadapannya tak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi untuk selamanya.

**1 years ago**

Hari ini adalah 1 tahun meninggalnya Henry. Tentu saja Ryeowook dan member lain mengunjungi makam Henry. Karena biar bagaimanapun mereka telah menganggap Henry sebagai keluarga. Walaupun Henry jarang tinggal di dorm SuJu.#author sok tau

Dan sampai saat ini Ryeowook masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa Henry sudah tiada. Bahkan Ryeowook sekarang bukanlah yang dulu. Ryeowook sekarang menjadi pendiam. Dia juga sekarang tak mau memasak dan menyapa hyung serta dongsaengnya.

Awalnya semua member memang menerima perubahan Ryeowook, tapi lama kelamaan member lain kasihan melihat Ryeowook yang seperti tak punya semangat hidup itu. Yesung yang dari awal mencintai Ryeowook pun tak tega melihat keadaan namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Wookie-ah." Panggil Yesung saat mereka hanya berdua di kamar.

"..."

"Wooko-ah."panggil yesung sekali lagi.

Namun tetap tak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook.

"KIM RYEOWOOK!" bentak Yesung yang kesabarannya mulai habis.

"..."

"KIM RYEOWOOK! JAWAB AKU! JANGAN JADI SEPERTI INI. LIHAT AKU!"bentak Yesung.#capslock jebol

Seolah tak terima dengan perkataan hyungnya itu, Ryeowook pun berkata pada hyungnya itu tanpa sopan santun.

"YA! KIM JONGWOON! AKU BUKAN NAMJA LEMAH. DAN KAMU TAK TAHU APA-APA DENGAN PERASAANKU!"

"Wookie-ah, aku tahu kamu bukan namja lemah seperti yang aku bilang. Jadi tolong jangan berubah seperti ini. Aku dan member lain khawatir terhadapmu. Apa kamu tahu? Teuki hyung sampai menangis mengkhawatirkanmu. Lagipula masih banya orang yang mencintai kamu, bukan hanya Henry saja. Jadi tak semestinya kamu bersedih terus-menerus seperti ini.", Kata Yesung melembutkan suaranya.

"Ya! Hyung. Aku hanya mencintai Henry dan tak ada yang mencintaiku seperti Henry mencintaiku. Andai aku diberi pilihan sekarang, lebih baik aku mati dan menyulul Henry sekarang!" kata Ryeowook masih dengan emosinya.

"YA! KIM RYEOWOOK! MASIH ADA ORANG YANG MENCINTAI KAMU SEPERTI HENRY BAHKAN LEBIH. KAMU YANG TAK PERNAH MENYADARI ITU. DAN APA-APAAN UCAPANMU TADI. PABBO!" kata Yesung emosi.

"..."

Lama mereka berdua berdiam diri setelah Yesung mengucapkan itu. Yesung yang tak tahan dengan keheningan ini memilih keluar dari kamar itu. Namun sebelumnya...

"Saranghae, Wookie-ah" ucap Yesung lembut sambil keluar dari kamar itu.

Ryeowook kaget mendengar pernyataan yang dikatakan hyungnya itu. Dia hanya bisa diam tertegun melihat hyungnya itu keluar dari kamar mereka.

'Apa itu benar hyung? Wae? Ini pasti salah kan hyung? Hyung tak mungkin...mencintaiku..' batin Ryeowook.

Sudah seminggu semenjak pengakuan Yesung pada Ryeowook itu, mereka berdua tak pernah saling menyapa. Bahkan sekarang Yesung lebih memilih bertukar kamar dengan Donghae. Hal itu membuat Leeteuk sebagai leader heran. Karena tak biasanya Yesung bersikap dingin pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sendiri semenjak pernyataan Yesung itu menjauhi Yesung. Walaupun dalam hati dia masih memikirkan pernyataan Yesung. Namun dia bingung bagaimana menanggapinya. Sebenarnya Ryeowook sendiri juga tak tahu dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia hanya merasa nyaman bila berada di dekat Yesung. Sekarang setelah semingu Yesung menghindarinya, dia begitu kesepian.

Sekamar dengan Donghae memang tidak buruk, tetapi Ryeowook merasa kesepian karena tidak ada Yesung di dekatnya.

Ryeowook merasa selama ini memang Yesung yang selalu ada disisinya. Yesung juga yang selalu memperhatikannya. Bahkan perhatian Yesung melebihi perhatian Henry terhadapnya. Walaupun perhatian Yesung sering kali ditunjukkan dengan hal-hal yang aneh, tapi Ryeowook tahu kalau itu cara Yesung memperhatikannya.

Hari ini sepulang mengisi acara, semua member berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk sekedar beristirahat ataupun menonton televisi. Kyuhyun terlihat sudah asyik memainkan PSP hitam kesayangannya sambil tiduran di pangkuan Sungmin, sedangkan Eunhyuk terlihat sedang merengek pada Donghae meminta Donghae menyuapi strowberry ke dalam mulutnya. Member lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat kelakuan yang sudah biasa dilakukan KyuMin dan EunHae itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang namja yang memandang hyungnya cemburu. Namja itu adalah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tanpa sadar tengah menatap Yesung yang terlihat bahagia tertawa dengan hyungnya, Siwon. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sakit melihat itu semua. Dia merasa tak suka dengan tawa itu, lebih tepatnya dengan tawa yang dibuat oleh orang lain, bukan dirinya. Tanpa sadar, Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya pertanda dia kesal. Tak tahan dengan semua itu, Ryeowook pun meninggalkan ruang tengah dan pergi ke kamarnya dengan perasaan kesal. Sedangkan Yesung yang menyadari kepergian Ryeowook tak mau ambil pusing. Karena memang dia tak tahu apa-apa.

Didalam kamar, Ryeowook berbicara tak menentu. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri dan menyalahkan Yesung.

"Yesung hyung menyebalkan. Kenapa dia bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu dengan orang lain. Bukannya selama ini tawa seperti itu hanya hyung tunjukkan padaku. Dan kenapa hyung tak memperhatikanku sedikitpun tadi? Apa hyung sudah tak peduli lagi padaku? Yesung hyung pabbo... pabbo.." rutuk Ryeowook kesal.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku mesti marah seperti ini. Kenapa aku ingin Yesung hyung memperhatikanku lagi? Dan kenapa rasanya aku tak rela Yesung hyung tertawa dengan orang lain, sekalipun aku juga dekat dengan orang itu. Apa mungkin aku... ah tak mungkin, aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai hyungku. Sama seperti aku menyayangi yang lain. Tapi mengapa begitu sesak hatiku ini...?" ucap Ryeowook kesal sambil memegang dadanya.

Tanpa Ryeowook ketahui, sedari tadi ada seorang namja yang mendengar perkataannya. Namja tersebut tersenyum mendengar penuturan Ryeowook.

'Yesung hyung, sepertinya aku harus membantu Wookie hyung menyadari perasaanya padamu' batin Kyuhyun, namja itu. Apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan?

Balasan riview :D

**RyeoRim**  
>Gomawo chingu udah sempetin review:D<p>

sebenernya ini udah jadi sampai end

tapi publishnya dikit-dikit

jadi maaf ga bisa bikin yeppa makin tersiksa#peluk yeppa

**2minIRZANTI**  
>makasih chingu<p>

aku usahain kok

tapi berhubung lagi UTS #T.T#jadi ga bisa cepet

mianhae :(

**Maaf kalau update lama :D**

**Pada nunggu ya #readers: ngga!**

**Jangan lupa revieeww ya**

**Kritik dan saran. Ook!**

**R.E.V.I.E.W**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing : YeWook, HenWook and other**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Warning: banyak typo(s) berserakan#daun kali, Yaoi, boy x boy**

**Abal dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya :D**

**Give Me Second Chance**

**Happy Read ^_^**

Hari ini Super Junior K.R.Y mendapat undangan untuk mengisi sebuah acara. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Yesung sibuk sedari pagi. Mereka bertiga bahkan melupakan sarapan pagi mereka agar mereka sampai acara tersebut lebih awal dari jam undangan.

Namun sesampainya mereka disana, mereka bertiga harus kecewa karena acaranya diundur selama satu jam. Itu membuat ketiga namja yang mempunyai suara indah itu harus menunggu sampai acara mulai.

Ketiga namja itu lalu pergi keruang tunggu. Sambil menunggu acara mulai, Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan PSP kesayangannya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Tapi saat hendak memainkan permainan kesayangannya, Starcraft, Kyuhyun ingat akan misinya menyadarkan perasaan Ryeowook pada Yesung. Kyuhyun lalu membatalkan niatnya bermain PSP #namdongsaeng baik :*. Dia lalu menghampiri Yesung dan mengajak Yesung keluar meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri. Setelah sampai di luar ruang tunggu, Kyuhyun langsung mengajukan pertanyaan pada hyungnya itu.

"Hyung."

"Hmm?" sahut Yesung menggerlingkan matanya.

"Hyung menyukai Ryeowook hyungkan? Salah. Lebih tepatnya mencintai Ryeowook hyungkan?" selidik Kyuhyun.

"Eh.., Itu,... Ano..,, Aniyo.. Hyung tak mungkin menyukai Wookie." Kata Yesung mengelak.

"Ani.. Hyung bohong.. Aku dan hyungdeul lainnya tahu kalau Yesung hyung mencintai Wookie hyung. Hyung tak usah bohong padaku. Lagian kemarin aku mendengar hyung mengungkapkan perasaan hyuk ke Wookie hyung."

"Huh..Ne, kamu benar Kyu. Hyung memang mencintai Wookie. Tapi cinta hyung tak mungkin terbalaskan. Karena kamu tahu sendiri sampai sekarang Wookie masih mencintai Henry." Kata Yesung berusaha tegar di depan dongsaengnya itu.

"Ani Hyung. Aku tahu sebenarnya Wookie hyung juga mencintai hyung, hanya saja dia belum menyadarinya."

"Mwo? Tak mungkin Kyu."

"Ani hyung, kemarin aku mendengar Wookie mengatakan kalau dia kesepian tanpa hyung. Itu Wookie hyung juga mencintai Yesung hyung. Hanya saja Wookie hyung belum menyadari perasaannya. Hyung tenang saja. Aku akan membantu hyung menyadarkan Wookie hyung. Ayo kita masuk hyung." Kata Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Ne, kajja."

Kyuhyun dan Yesung kemudian memasuki ruang tunggu bersama. Disana Ryeowook terlihat tengah menunggu mereka dengan tatapan kesal.

Setelah acara selesai, mereka bertiga lalu kembali ke dorm dengan mobil Kyuhyun. Dalam perjalanan, Kyuhyun dan Yesung terlihat tengah mengobrol dengan sesekali diiringi suara tawa mereka. Ryeowook yang melihat itu dari belakang kemudi terlihat kesal.

Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui, di depan mobil mereka melintas sebuah mobil lain dengan cepat, Kyuhyun yang kaget pun lagsung menghindari mobil itu, tetapi mobil Kyuhyun malah menabrak pembatas jalan dan menyebabkan mobil Kyuhyun terbalik.#bayangin aja pas Kyuhyun kecelakaan

Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu pun langsung menghubungi polisi dan ambulans. Begitu ambulans datang, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Yesung lagsung dilarikan kerumah sakit.

Diantara mereka bertiga, keadaan Yesunglah yang paling parah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengalami luka-luka yang cukup parah namun mereka berdua tak sampai masuk UGD seperti Yesung.

Member Super Junior lainnya datang setelah Kyuhyun menelepon mereka. Kyuhyun yang merasa bersalah pun meminta maaf pada Leeteuk karena dia merasa dialah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan ini terjadi akibat ketidak hati-hatiannya (?). Dia menangis dalam pelukan Sungmin. Sedangkan Ryeowook merasa terpukul atas kajadian ini. Dia sangat cemas dengan keadaan Yesung. Hatinya benar-benar sakit, perasaan yang sama saat Henry pergi meninggalkannya kembali dia rasakan.

Pintu UGD pun akhirnya terbuka. Dan nampaklah seorang dokter yang menangani Yesung. Dokter itu mengatakan kalau Yesung mengalami gegar otak ringan. Dan member Super Junior diijinkan memasuki UGD tetapi diminta tenang.

Namun Leeteuk menyuruh Ryeowook masuk terlebih dahulu dengan alasan bahwa Ryeowook yang paling dekat dengan Yesung. Member lain yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Leeteuk pun mengikuti perkataan Leeteuk.

Ryeowook pun masuk ke dalam ruang UGD. Didalam dia mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Hyung,,kenapa harus hyung yang mengalami ini. Kenapa hanya hyung yang terluka parah. Kenapa bukan aku saja hyung? Hyung cepat buka mata hyung. Jangan tinggalkan aku hyung. Aku tak ingin hyung pergi dariku seperti Henry yang pergi meninggalkanku. Mianhae selama ini aku tak menyadari perasaan hyung padaku. Aku tahu selama ini hyung pasti sakit hati setiap kali aku menceritakan Henry padamu. Jeongmal mianhae hyung. Cepat buka matamu hyung. Palli." Kata Ryeowook di tengah tangisannya sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook merasa kalau tangan dalam genggamannya bergerak. Menyadari itu, Ryeowook lalu melihat wajah Yesung. Dan benar saja, mata Yesung perlahan terbuka.

"Hyung."kata Ryeowook.

"Woo..kie..ah" kata Yesung terbata.

Ryeowook langsung memeluk Yesung karena senag Yesung sudah sadar,

"Hyung.. jangan pergi dariku. Jebal. Mianhae aku selama ini menyakiti perasaan hyung. Jeongmal miahae." Kata Ryeowook dalam pelukan Yesung.

"Gwenchana Wookie-ah. Dan aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Karena aku mencintaimu. Mianhae karna aku belum bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini. Aku.. aku janji akan..."

"Saranghae hyung. Nado saranghae." Ucap Ryeowook memotong perkataan Yesung.

Yesung yang kaget langsung melepas pelukan Ryeowook dan menatap Ryeowook. Memastikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook benar adanya. Dan dia senang mengetahui di mata itu tak ada kebohongan.

"Jinja?"kata Yesung memastikan.

"Ne." Jawab Ryeowook malu.

Yesung pun langsung memeluk Ryeowook.

"Gomawo Wookie-ah. Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae Sungie." Bisik Ryeowook ditelinga yesung.

Di luar ruangan rawat Yesung terlihat Kyuhyun, Leeteuk serta member lain tersenyum bahagia.

'Akhirnya mereka bersatu juga.' Batin Leeteuk dan member lain.

**THE END**

Gomawo buat **RyeoRim** yang udah nunggu FF ini.

Mian lama uploadnya soalnya sibuk

Ini endingnya semoga suka

Jeongmal gomawoyo #bungkuk-bungkuk

**AIrzanti**gomawo udah review, ini endingnya

Moga suka

Buat yang udah baca Jeongmal Gomawo

Tapi ada baiknya memberi komentar sebagai motivasi


End file.
